Ode to My Favorite Boys
by abbymickey24
Summary: Just a week's worth of one shots that feature Bella and my favorite boys during jobs that make them oh so sexy.
1. Peter

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know that. **

**This is too my wifey apk1980 because she gave me some good mental pictures while I wrote this. That and she makes me smile everyday. **

**I imagine Peter as looking like Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. If you have not seen that show go google him because he is pretty fucking hot. **

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

"Fucking asshole." I growled slamming my phone into its cradle on my desk.

"I didn't do it," came from the doorway. I glanced up to find my best friend and assistant editor, Seth, with his hands held up in surrender.

I smiled and motioned him into the room. "I wasn't talking about you."

He came in and took a seat across from me. "I know since you only use those two words for a certain person. What's up his ass today?"

"Something about a fucking permit not being right. If he'd read everything I gave him to begin with he'd know that it was in fact right, but no he has to call and bitch me out first. Stupid fucker."

"Fire him then."

"If he wasn't the best in his field I would."

"That and other things."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm just sayin."

"Well don't." I huffed and grabbed a manuscript off the small need to edit pile. Wanting him to drop his line of thinking I asked, "Are you finished for the day?"

"Yep finished up right before I came in here. You want to go get some dinner?"

"Can't, sorry. Need to get through these last chapters so I can take the next few days off. I'm in need of some relaxing time."

He grinned knowing what I was planning on doing. "Okay. I'll hold the fort down tomorrow and Friday. You just be careful."

"Always."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Do I ever?"

He shook his head with a smirk and stood. "Alright I'm outta here. I'll see you…."

"Monday," I said receiving a nod in return. "Call if something disastrous happens. If not…"

"Don't fucking bother you."

"Exactly."

He grinned, throwing his hand up in a wave and left my office.

Grabbing a red pen off my desk I started to edit the chapter in front of me when my phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID I groaned seeing Hale Construction flashing across the screen. Mother fucker. What the hell was wrong now? Reaching over I hit ignore instead of answer. If it was important he could leave a message. I'd call back when I got a chance too.

Turning back to the chapter I read the same paragraph five times before throwing my pen down. This always fucking happens when he calls; I get annoyed and aggravated. The only thing I could seem to think about after he called was how I'd gotten to where I was and ended up meeting his cocky ass.

I was the only child of two only children. Both sets of grandparents died before I was 10 and left behind sizable life insurance policies to my parents. By then I'd found books and they helped me escape the sadness. They did it again when I was 14 and my mother died in a car accident. She too left behind a very large policy. I would have rather had my mom.

My dad kept us grounded though. He didn't let the money go to our heads, keeping his job as a small town police chief and making me get a part time job at 16, even though neither one of us would have ever had to work again if we didn't want too.

I didn't mind though because it instilled a very strong work ethic in me. One I still embraced to this day.

When I left for college I had one dream. My love for books made me want to one day own my own publishing house, so I was a double major student, business and English literature, along with a minor in journalism.

My journalism classes were where I met Seth. He was a sweet guy and we became fast friends. He introduced me to the second and third loves of my life and I thank god for him everyday.

When I was 21 my father died after being shot in the line of duty. With the help of Seth and his speed demon ways I was able to make it home in time to say goodbye and hear my father's last wish for me--to make all my dreams come true.

And I did just that.

I graduated college a year later and opened Swan Publishing, hiring Seth as my assistant and a few others. I didn't care that I didn't have any clients, I had more than enough money thanks to the added policy from dad to support myself, pay them, and the bills for years.

It didn't take that long though.

Six months after we opened my first author walked in the door. She was a first time writer, been turned down by several well known houses, and just wanted a chance. One that I was more than happy to give her.

Her first book ended up on the bestsellers list, along with her second and third. After the success of her first one, other new authors started pouring in and now two years later we were one of the top houses in the state of Washington.

Being as successful as I was left little time for social interaction outside of the office, but I still wanted a sense of home. That want left me with a desire to move from the apartment I rented when I came to Seattle into my own house.

I started scouring real estate sights for the perfect place. For six months I became more and more annoyed with the fact that the only places I could find that had everything I wanted were huge houses I'd end up getting lost in.

It was then that Seth made the suggestion to just build my own. I spent about five minutes thinking about it before changing my search to architects. By the end of the week I had an appointment to meet one and a list of the specifics--a large state of the art kitchen, bathroom, library, office, movie room, and pool. Everything else could be 5 by 5 rooms I didn't really give a shit, but those others had to have all the trimmings.

My architect had been ecstatic with the job I hired him to do after our meeting and while he drew up my floor plans I hunted land, finding a beautiful 15 acres on the outskirts of Seattle.

Once everything was right I was ready to get started. My architect was the one who turned me to Hale Construction. They were the best according to him. If I knew then what I know now I would have said give me the second best.

From the beginning the owner and foreman Peter Hale pissed me off. When I stepped out of my car to meet him the first time he'd looked me up and down with a scowl on his face. I guess he thought since I was a young woman and building my own house that I was a spoiled little brat. He treated me as such, speaking in a patronizing tone every time he opened his mouth. I should really have fired him after our first argument but I didn't and for four months I have put up with his shit.

Our first fight had been about the trees on the property. I wanted as few as possible cut down, even though it would cause more problems trying to get around them with some of the equipment, but I didn't care. They were one of the reasons I bought that specific property. I won that one just like all the others we'd had too.

What really drove me crazy with him though was that despite the fact he was cocky and arrogant and made me want to beat him with a 2x4 on a daily basis he was also very…fucking…lickable.

He wasn't too tall at only 6'0 or 6'1, but for my 5'2 height it was perfect. His arms didn't have the huge muscles that some of his crew did, but you could still see the definition and strength in them. I would also bet half my bank account that under that tight white t-shirt he wore there was a six pack and a nice little v. After all his firm ass was framed nicely by the tool belt and jeans he wore, so it was inevitable that the other parts of his body would be just as firm.

It wasn't enough that he had a good body either. His face had to be just as drool worthy with his blond hair that brushed his shoulders, his blue piercing eyes, and a scruffy beard that did nothing to hide the perfect lips, nose, and jaw line.

At least I could keep myself in check around him, granted it was probably only because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. If he did I really don't think I could keep from embarrassing myself by jumping his fine ass.

That being said I only had a few more months left and he'd be out of my hair. I could forget about him I think.

Shaking my head to clear that last part I checked the clock. Fuck it was already 7 and I've done nothing. I needed to get my ass in gear if I wanted to stay out of the office tomorrow. Hunkering down over my chapter I got to work.

It was around 11 when I finally shut the last manuscript and threw my pen down. Pressing my palms into my eyes I sat back with a sigh. Finally finished; now I could go home pack my little duffle for the next few days, take a shower, and go to bed.

Gathering all my stuff I switched off my computer and grabbed my cell phone. As I made my way out to my car I noticed I had a voicemail. I guess he did leave a message. Hitting the button to pull it up I put the phone to my ear and listened to the short message which only succeeded in pissing me off.

"_Meet me. 9:00 tomorrow morning at the property. Don't be late."_

Who the fuck did he think he was? I had half a mind to leave his ass hanging and not answer my phone while I was gone, but then he'd just bitch about it more and probably put off construction just for spite.

Resigning myself to the fact that I would have to deal with him first thing tomorrow I got in my car and made the drive to my apartment. At least I wouldn't have to go out of way since I had to pass my property to get out of town.

The next morning I got up around 8 and threw on some jeans and a black tank top. After braiding my hair I ate a quick breakfast before pulling my boots on. Making sure everything was locked up and turned off I grabbed my duffle, jacket, and helmet and made my way down to the parking garage.

I grinned as I pulled the cover off my black 1986 Harley Softail. It had been a complete piece of shit when Seth and I found it in the junkyard, but the summer after dad died with Seth's help I'd restored it to its former glory. I loved it and it was the only thing I drove on my days off, even in the rain.

After putting the cover into my car I secured my duffle and slipped on my jacket. Straddling my bike I put my helmet on and started the engine, reveling in the power that sprang to life under me. Taking a deep breath I pulled out of the garage and headed to meet the bane of my existence.

Twenty minutes later I made the turn off onto my driveway and wound my way back to the house. Pulling to a stop next to Peter's truck I glanced around and found no one, no workers and no Peter. What the fuck?

Huffing I slid off my bike, jerking my helmet and then my jacket off. I turned to yell for him when I stopped, finding him behind me. God he looked good. Today he was wearing his typical jeans and work boots, but instead of the white t-shirt he had on a white wifebeater. I'd seen his ink peeking out from his sleeves and neckline before, but never that much detail and it only made him that much more attractive. _Fuck, Bella focus. _

He continued to stand there staring, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. After a few minutes of silence and no movement from him I snapped, "What?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally pulling himself out of whatever his problem was.

"I got a voicemail to meet you here at 9."

"Oh…um…right…yeah…"

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No why?"

"Because you're being weird. And where in the hell is your crew?"

"I gave them the day off."

"Whatever." I said not wanting to even go into the reason why. "What's the problem?"

"With what?"

"Fucking hell," I growled. "With the house?"

"Oh the kitchen."

"What is wrong with the kitchen?"

"Your floor plan….is that your bike?" He asked changing the subject mid sentence.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's just your riding a Harley and you have tattoos." He said waving at the rain forest that made up half sleeves of ink on my arms.

"So?"

"Well it's you."

"What is that supposed to mean? You know what it doesn't matter. If you must know it is mine. My best friend and I restored it ourselves. These…." I pointed to each arm. "Aren't the only ones I have. Now will you please show me what is wrong so I can get on with my weekend?"

"Um…sure. Let's head in."

I rolled my eyes and moved around him.

Once inside I made my way to the half closed in room and stopped. "What's the problem?"

"Your floor plan says you want a middle island with a sink along with a sink in the main counter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"It seems kind of pointless to have two."

"Who cares? It's what I want and I'm paying you to give me what I want not ask questions or make comments about it."

"If I put two sinks in I have to add into the budget for supplies and the plumber."

"So? Shouldn't you have done that when you first got the plans?"

"I didn't notice it then."

"Well whatever just do what you need to do. Is that all?"

"Shouldn't you make sure it's okay with mommy and daddy before you up the cost?"

"Excuse me?" I asked barely containing my anger.

"I'm just saying that if you're going to add more onto…."

"You know what. You need to stop." I said interrupting him. "I don't know who in the fuck you think you are or what kind of preconceived notions you've decided to place at my feet, but you need to back the fuck off."

"Right like you're not some spoiled little rich girl who has never had to work a day in her life."

I laughed humorlessly. "Let me tell you a little story then Peter."

"Tell away Ms. Swan."

"I grew up in a very small town. My mother was a kindergarten teacher until a drunk driver hit her car head on, killing her instantly when I was 14. My father was the chief of police until I was 21 when a robbery suspect shot him, killing him a few hours later when he internally bled to death. Yes I do have money, but I would give it all back if it meant my parents would still be alive. I've worked from the time I was 16, even when I was in college and earning two degrees. And now I own my own publishing house. I work very hard and I don't need you…."

I was cut off from my rant by his body crashing into me, his lips working furiously against mine. _What the fuck?_

Bringing my hands up I shoved him away from me and asked my thought out loud. "What the fuck?"

He was breathing heavily but answered anyway. "Sorry. I just…fuck…your gorgeous…couldn't help….wanted to do that….first time….I met you…"

Wait what? Hold the fucking phone a minute.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair before dragging his eyes up to meet mine. "Fuck it." He finally growled before continuing, "Bella, when you first stepped out of your car in that little black skirt and blue shirt all I wanted to do was press you back against it. I thought you were the hottest thing I'd ever seen. I assumed at first you were married, but then I didn't see a ring. When we had the issue with the trees I figured you, like I said, were just a spoiled brat who was used to getting her way and were just being a complete bitch because you could. It didn't help that I still found you completely attractive which served to just piss me off more."

"Why?"

"Because you were all I fucking thought about and I knew that there was no way someone like you would want someone like me."

"Someone like you?" I questioned while taking a step forward.

"A guy who always has dirt under his fingernails and would rather sit at home with a beer instead of going to a party or the opera."

"I've never been to the opera." I said moving another step closer. "Hate it in fact."

"Figures, since you shot all my assumptions right out the window when you pulled up this morning."

For the first time since I'd been here or had any interaction with Peter for that matter I smiled.

"You do know what they say about assuming?'

"You make an ass out of yourself."

"Exactly." I said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to my lips.

He responded immediately, brushing his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened allowing him access as he moved us backwards. My back coming in contact with a wall broke the kiss, but he moved his lips only to my neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point as his hands ran across my stomach. He moved them up dragging my tank with them; only moving his head long enough to take it all the way off.

His mouth found mine as my hands found the hem of his shirt and tugged it off his head. His sharp intake of breath told me he'd found another tattoo and his fingers tracing the hibiscus flowers on both sets of my ribs confirmed it.

"So hot," He whispered before capturing my lips again in a heated kiss. As he took control one hand moved around to unclasp my bra and pulling it free from between our bodies.

I let my head fall back against the wall as he moved to kiss down my body. He dropped to his knee, taking a hardened peak into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Fuck," I hissed at the pleasure that coursed through me.

He rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger before moving over to take it in his mouth. After a few more swipes of his tongue he moved back causing me to whimper. He gave me a sexy ass smirk before kissing down to the waistband of my jeans.

I watched with hooded eyes as he removed my boots and then popped the button loose on my jeans, sliding the zipper down afterwards. He placed soft kisses under my belly button as he hooked his fingers into the side and slid them along with my panties down.

I kicked them free when they met my ankles and he stood. My hands reached for his button and quickly undid them. Before I pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips he pulled a condom from his wallet. Kicking the clothing away he tore the packet open with his teeth and quickly rolled it on as he reached for me with his other hand. As our tongues met in battle his arms wrapped around me--his hands gripping my ass.

Squeezing firmly he lifted me up, my legs locking together around his waist. He moved one hand from my ass to line himself up with my entrance.

Glancing up our eyes met as he pushed into me with a hard quick thrust, making my eyes roll back into my head.

"Shit," He hissed as our hips collided.

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. He continued to do that a few more times before picking up his pace. God he was touching places I didn't know I even had.

"So tight…" He whispered against the skin of my neck.

"Ung….harder."

He groaned and slammed into me.

"Just like that." I whimpered clawing at his back, trying to get him closer.

"I'm so close."

"Me too." I gasped. "Just…a…little….more."His hand left my ass again and wiggled it's way in between us. His thumb found my clit and started rubbing against it furiously.

"Yes," I groaned as the pleasure spiked. I was hanging on the edge. "Please Peter."

He dropped his head to my shoulder as he continued to rock his hips into mine. I felt his teeth brush my skin and then the pain as he bit into me. It combined with the press of his thumb against my bundle of nerves was enough and my world exploded. My walls clamped around him like a vise bringing his own orgasm on and we cried out our pleasure into the other's mouths.

Our breathing was ragged as our foreheads came together.

"Fucking hell," I whispered when I could manage words.

"Yeah." He said back.

Once our heart rates were back to normal he shifted his body, breaking our connection. I groaned at the empty feeling I was left with, but lowered my legs anyway. Peter removed the condom, tying the end off and threw it into a garbage can nearby, covering it with some trash.

When he was done he sank to the ground, propping himself against that awesome wall and pulled me down into his lap.

My head rested on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. We sat quietly for a few minutes and then I started to laugh as something occurred to me.

"What?" Peter asked nudging me with his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd christen my house before it was even built."

He chuckled. "Yeah and definitely not with me."

My laughter died off and I looked up. "I actually have a confession to make."

"You do have a husband?"

"No." I said shaking my head with a smile. "From the first time I met you I wanted to just lick you."

"Even when I was being an asshole?"

"Even then."

"Sorry I was so bad."

"It's fine Peter." I said, leaning up to kiss his lips. He responded by wrapping my now messy braid around his fist and holding me closer.

Pulling back slightly he brushed my lips with his as he asked, "So are these four the only ones.

I looked briefly to where his other hand was once again tracing my ribs.

I shook my head no and held up both wrists where a barcode was inked into both.

"The dates?" He questioned looking closer.

"The day my parents died."

His finger ran across both before pulling me into a hug and I was glad he didn't say anything.

After squeezing me tightly he asked, "Any more?"

I turned my body in his lap earning a hiss to which I smirked.

'_The man who does not read good books has no advantage over the man who cannot read them.' _He read on my right shoulder and _'In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back.' _he read across my lower back.

"Mark Twain and Charlie Brown, interesting choices."

"I am a book editor after all," I said turning back around. "What's surprising is that you know them."

"That beer I like to have at home is with a good book."

"I guess that saying is true then?"

"What saying?"

"You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Definitely." We fell silent again until Peter let out a sigh about ten minutes later. "I guess we need to get dressed."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you need to get on with your weekend and I need to get in touch with the plumber."

"We could do that or…" I trailed off biting my bottom lip.

"Or what?" He whispered.

"By my calculations I still have nine rooms that you haven't finished yet."

He grinned and stood up so fast I blinked and was back on my feet. We started moving, but he stopped quickly.

"Wait, I don't have anything else."

Turning around I said, "I'm covered."

"Thank god," was his only reply as I pulled him laughing into the laundry room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**That's Monday. What did you think? **

**Jasper up tomorrow. **


	2. Jasper

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know that. **

**The way I described Jasper is the same pic on my profile from Kerry's One-Shots. **

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

_Sooooooo bored. Bored out of my fucking mind. _I sang to myself as I lounged on the couch in my best friend's garage.

"This is the….Bella are you paying attention?" I glanced up meeting the eyes of said best friend.

"Umm…yes?"

"You are not. I thought you wanted to know more about what I do?"

"Well, I didn't think it would be so…boring."

"Then why do you continue to come over?" He snapped.

I sucked in a sharp breath. He never got mad at me. Grabbing my jacket I stood to leave, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I don't like being at home without you. I'll go."

"No wait. I'm sorry." He said moving over to stand in front of me. "You know I don't mind you being here. I just worry about you."

"With what?"

"What if you get a flat and I'm not there?"

"Do you plan on going somewhere?"

"No, but what if you can't get a hold of me or something. I need to know you can take care of yourself and aren't stuck on the side of the road."

"Fine," I groaned. "You can teach me what you think I should know and I promise to pay attention."

"Thank you." He said kissing my forehead. "We'll start your lessons tomorrow."

"Can we go get something to eat then? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Let me go get cleaned up."

I plopped back down on the couch and watched him walk toward the bathroom, unzipping his coveralls on the way.

I wasn't lying when I said I liked hanging out with him. He was my best friend and had been since second grade when I moved to Texas. As I waited I thought back to that day and all the ones that followed it....

I remember walking into that classroom, scared out of my mind that no one would like me and ended up right next to him. He'd held out his hand and in a cute little southern drawl said, "Jasper Whitlock ma'am and I'm your new best friend."

I returned the handshake, told him my name, and that was the start of us.

We became inseparable, playing in the dirt and fighting. It was fun and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

As we grew up we continued on as best friends. We had other friends and acquaintances of course, but no one would or could ever get to the level we were at with each other.

In high school it became a little more complicated just because we had our own interests that didn't really appeal to the other, cars for him and books for me, but we made it work.

We went to all the school dances, parties, and the movies together. We applied to the same colleges and were accepted by them, agreeing on the University of Texas.

Jasper had always been my protector, my rock, and my shoulder to cry on and everyone knew it, but it wasn't until college that he actually got the chance to prove that's what he was.

My first and only boyfriend he beat up. That wasn't until Edward said all the right words, made all the right promises and made me fall for him, giving up my virginity in the process. The day after he broke up with me. Jasper let me cry, rented every action packed movie he could find, and fed me ice cream. That lasted about a week, until he found out Edward and his frat buddies had a pool going to see how long it would take to get me to sleep with him.

He tore out of his dorm room and went in search of Edward, finding him on the front lawn of the fraternity house alone. I'd never seen Jasper that angry as he continually punched and kicked Edward. It had taken me calling our friend, Emmett, and getting him to come help before Jasper finished with him. I still think Edward walks with a limp.

Just like he was mine I was also Jasper's protector. It was hard work too, especially when he turned into the fuck hot man he still was to this day.

Of course over the years things had changed, but it just made the entire package better. He was still the same height of 6'2 that he'd been in 11th grade, but instead of the skinny body he had then; he now had well defined muscles in his arms and stomach. I guess that's what happens when you lift tires and car parts all day.

His blond shoulder length hair changed to brown junior year of college. He shaved the sides and back leaving the top long, so he could pull it back into a little knot. On anyone else it would probably look stupid, but with Jasper it just seemed to fit.

He had a routine with his facial hair too. Every four days he'd shave. I liked it more on the third day when there was just enough scruff. It like his haircut fit him.

The only thing that had never changed though was his eyes. From second grade up until today they have always been the most amazing blue I'd ever seen. If you wanted to know his mood at any given moment all you had to do was look into those eyes.

When he was happy or excited they sparkled and were clear blue like a Caribbean coastline. When he was mad they turned so dark they were almost black and when he was sad they turned gray. No matter what color they were though they could always see everything.

Because of all that I'd had to beat the skanks away in high school and then again in college. I didn't want him with just anyone. That had to deserve him. There were a few that slipped through the cracks, Maria and Victoria especially.

Maria was in high school. I'd hated her the first time I met her and the feeling was entirely mutual. She waited until I was out with the flu and then sank her claws into him. In the span of a week, while I was out, she managed to get him to give up his virginity in the backseat of her daddy's car. He regretted it completely and told me so twenty minutes later. I was still too sick to care at that specific moment, but about thirty seconds after I returned to school she knew to stay away or it would be detrimental to her health.

Victoria was in college and cheated on him. She might walk with a limp still too, now that I think about it.

Girls seemed to steer clear after that just like the guys did with me after Edward and when we graduated it was still just the two of us.

We found an apartment together and put our mechanical engineering and teaching degrees to work. Jasper opened up the garage I was currently sitting in, making it into a huge success while I taught English at the local middle school. We both loved what we did and for a long time had no need to worry about anything else.

Until he met Alice Brandon last year and everything changed. I hated her. She was this short, hyper, pixie that always wanted Jasper to dress a different way or do things he didn't really want to do. She didn't like me much either and complained many times that Jasper and I lived together. Thankfully Jasper wouldn't let her get too far in her little rants or whatever they were, but she still made comments here and there.

At first I assumed that it was my dislike for her personality that made me cringe every time I saw them together, but after a particular bitchfest about her to my friend, Angela, and her boyfriend, Seth, they made me realize that I was completely in love with Jasper. Something they said was obvious to everyone, but me and him. Angela said that Alice more than likely saw it too and that's why she didn't like me.

After that conversation I really hated when I saw them together and the day they broke up was probably the best one I'd had since graduating from college.

The only problem then was how to act around him because there was no way in hell I was going to tell him. I would do nothing to mess up our friendship. Surprisingly that was what made it easy to be around him though. I realized that if I acted weird then it would alert him to my feelings, making things awkward when he didn't return them.

I know eventually he'll meet someone that he'll want to spend the rest of his life with and when that time comes I'll deal with it.

Until then I'll….BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"Mother fucker," I cried as the sound of a car horn scared me to death, making me fall off the couch.

Glaring up at the offending piece of machinery I found Jasper leaning on the door laughing.

"What the hell you ass?"

"Hey don't blame me. I stood here 10 minutes waiting to see when you would notice me, but you were off who knows where in that head of yours. When my stomach started talking I called your name four times before deciding to get your attention another way."

"You could have just shaken my shoulder, you know that right?" I asked pulling myself to my feet.

"And risk getting punched in the head when your arms flailed about? No thank you."

"Funny." I said walking over and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Didn't think your little plan through there did ya?"

"Whatever, let's go eat before you decided to beat on me some more."

"Like giving me food would stop that from happening."

"True," He said laughing again, "Come on darlin. Let's head out."

After locking the door Jasper slid his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side, breathing in his scent. No matter what he used soap wise he always had an underlining grease smell and I loved it.

We ate a quick dinner down the street before heading home and separating into our rooms.

The next afternoon after a long day of teaching I ran home, changing into jeans and a t-shirt. Making my way to the garage I hung around grading papers until Jasper closed up for the night.

Once he was done he came and plopped beside me on the couch.

"You do know you're going to get dirty right?"

"Shit really? And these are my best clothes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ha, ha smart ass."

"Learned from the best." I said.

"Of course you did." He said smirking. "Now are you going to pay attention?"

"I told you I would. What are you going to make me do?"

"Well I was thinking that the only thing you can do really on your own on the side of the road is change your tire, so we'll do that. I'm also going to show you how to check your oil and fill your wiper fluid."

"Okay." I said warily.

"If you listen you'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do, now let's get the easy stuff out of the way."

I nodded and handed over my keys. He pulled my car into the bay area and popped the hood.

Once he did he proceeded to point out things, telling me there names. When he was done he handed me a rag and said, "Where's the dipstick?"

I bit my lip trying to hold in a smile.

"On the car." He said fighting his own smile.

"I knew that." I said pointing to it.

"Good, now all you do is pull it out and wipe the end off." I did what he said and looked up expectantly. "Put it back in and pull it out again, but don't wipe it off. Just hold the stick in the middle."

"Now what?" I asked when I was done.

"Look at the end. Where does the oil stop?"

I glanced at it and said, "A little over the top line."

"That means it's full."

"Okay. What next?"

"Wipe it of, slide it back in, and you're done with that."

"Cool. That wasn't too hard."

"Of course not, I was the teacher."

"Yeah, yeah, what else are we doing under here?"

"Checking your wiper fluid. All you do is pull off the lid of this tank right here and...you need some."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's empty."

"Oh."

"While I grab the fluid will you get a funnel over yonder on that shelf?" He asked pointing toward the back corner.

I nodded and moved toward it, not making it quite that far. Tripping over something I fell hitting my head on the side of a shelf.

"Fuck Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked rushing over.

"Yeah," I groaned my body hurting more from the impact with the concrete than my head did.

Sitting up Jasper said, "Shit you're bleeding."

He glanced around for a second before unzipping his coveralls and shrugging his arms out of the sleeves, pulling his tank top underneath off.

"Here." He pressed it to my head and helped me over to the couch.

"It's not that bad."

"We'll see. Let me wash my hands and get the first aid kit."

I nodded and leaned my head back.

Jasper was only gone a few minutes before I felt the cushion dip beside me. Opening my eyes I watched while he set the first aid kit down and rummaged through it.

When he found what he needed he reached up and pulled the shirt away. I didn't realize what he was using to clean the blood off until I felt the sting of the alcohol.

"Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Sorry," Jasper said just before blowing on the cut. I stopped breathing as his warm breath washed over me. I was trying to look anywhere than his face, but ended up locked in his gaze anyway and everything else stopped.

I noticed he quit blowing, but continued to hold my face in his hands, staring at me. I could see his eyes darken slightly right before he pulled me forward to press his lips against mine.

Oh fuck yeah I thought returning the kiss immediately. My arms wrapped around his back and I used them to slide closer. He didn't stop kissing me as he shifted, sitting back on the couch and moving me to straddle his lap.

As our air ran out he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella…I…"

It was time. That one kiss had already changed our friendship. There was no way we could take it back, so if it was going to be messed up then I might as well make sure he knew everything.

Closing my eyes I said the words I'd only ever imagined saying for months. "I'm in love with you Jasper."

He used his hands to push my head back. "Look at me Bella."

I opened my eyes slowly. He searched my face quickly before finding the truth in my words and pulling me back to his mouth.

"I in love with you too," He whispered against my lips.

I felt tears pool in my eyes and I had to know. Pulling back I asked, "When did you know?"

"When I was with Alice. She realized it and broke up with me because of it. She said you felt the same, but I didn't believe her. You had never shown any sign of it, so I didn't say anything. When for you?"

"When you were with Alice. Angela and Seth helped me see it." I said feeling a tear slip over.

His thumb wiped it away as our lips met again. My tongue came out to brush across his lower lip and he granted me access.

As I explored his mouth his hands moved to the hem of my shirt, working it up and over my head. His mouth found purchase on my neck, working down to bite across my collarbone.

I moaned as his tongue came out to lick back up to my ear and he whispered, "I want you."

My response was to push off his lap and reach behind me to unhook my bra.

His hands came up to cup each of my breasts, brushing a thumb over my hardened nipples, as I reached for the button of my jeans. He watched, hungrily as I popped it free and slid the zipper down.

When I went to push them down he stopped me with his hands. "Let me."I nodded and placed my hands landed on his shoulders as he slowly lowered my jeans and panties to the ground. His eyes never left mine as he followed them and removed my shoes. Lifting a leg at a time he tugged every thing free, throwing them to the side. His hands made a trail of fire back up my legs as he stood back up.

My hands slid down his chest grazing his nipples as I went. They settled on hips for only a moment before I moved to finish taking the rest of his clothes off as well. I copied his movement as I removed his coveralls, jeans, boxers, and boots, tossing them on top of mine.

When I was standing again his hands locked on my hips pulling me with him as he sat back down. I could feel him hard and ready against where I wanted him most.

I whimpered when he shifted slightly; the friction felt amazing. Using my legs I rose up a little and his hand came around to guide himself into me.

Our eyes locked as I slowly enveloped him, a sigh escaping both of us as he became fully encased in my warmth.

We stayed motionless for only a moment, but I needed more. Rising up again I sank just as slowly back down as before.

I did it twice more before he took over. As his hips started moving faster he wrapped his arms around me, splaying his hands across my back and pulled me closer. His mouth closed around a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. My head fell back onto my shoulders at the tightening in my stomach.

He moved over to my other breast and gave it the same attention, making the cord that much tighter. He continued to kiss back and forth across my chest as his hands returned to my hips. Our groans and moans were coming faster as we flew toward that blissful ending.

"Cum with me Bella," He whispered against the skin of my chest.

I nodded being past words. He kissed back up to my mouth as I grinded into him, keeping him from pulling out at all; his dick rubbing against that spot inside of me that was going to send me over the edge.

Our lips met and as his tongue plunged into my mouth I lost it. My body went rigid as the burn of my orgasm flowed through me. He pumped a few more times before growling out his own orgasm. As I came down from my high I slumped against his chest, my arms wrapping around his shoulders.

He stayed sheathed inside me as our breathing returned to normal and made no move to pull out when it had.

His hands ran through my hair as he placed light kisses across my forehead. "You okay?"

"Perfect."

I felt him smile at my answer and I snuggled closer.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Jasper shifted and slipped out of me. I straightened up and his hands came up to cup my cheeks.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Jasper." I said smiling.

He returned it and cut his eyes up to my forehead.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"Just a scratch. I'm sorry you fell."

"I'm not." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

Leaning forward I whispered, "Because the afterwards made up for it."

"I couldn't agree more baby," He said closing the distance and pressing our mouths together.

**XXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow Carlisle makes an appearance. **


	3. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know that. **

**Shoo, didn't think I was going to make it. Word of advice: Don't start a one shot that supposed to come out today at 6 pm. **

**XXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

Cullen's I sighed as I walked through the door of the bar. This was one of my favorite places to be and I came here almost every Friday and Saturday night. It had pretty much every thing a girl like me could ask for--great drinks, non stop rock music, and the best view in the entire world.

That view just happened to be the owner and sometimes bartender, Mr. Carlisle Cullen. There was really only one way to describe him and that was sexy as hell. From the top of his head to the tip of his feet he was the epitome of the male specimen.

He was about 6'3 with a toned body. The muscles of his arms rippled as he poured drinks and slid them across the countertop. His chest, abs, and thighs were well defined and showed through in the tight t-shirts and jeans he wore. His perfect face looked like it had been chiseled from marble and his swept back blond hair just added to the perfection. His eyes were what held people though. A deep green that held a touch of mischief. Those combined with his smile left many female patrons with their mouths hanging open.

I weaved my way through the crowd and saw an empty seat at the end of the bar. As I moved closer Carlisle glanced up from the other end, a grin lighting up his face. I cheered inwardly at the way I looked as his eyes swept over my body. I'd gone shopping during my lunch break this afternoon and found the white dress I was wearing. It had braided halter straps that buttoned around my neck. The top had a cute little ruffle design between my breast and the whole thing had a ribbed pattern. The length hit right around my knees and I'd paired it with a pair of red peep toe heels. I'd swept my hair over across one shoulder in a side ponytail. My makeup was light except for the red lipstick I'd slicked on.

He held up a finger, letting me know to give him a minute and I nodded. As he turned back to finish the order he was working on I slid up onto a bar stool.

Five minutes later he came walking over that grin still perched on his lips.

"Bella," He said, leaning across from me.

"Carlisle."

"Is that a new dress?"

"Mmhmm. Do you like it?"

"Very much so." I smiled earning one in return before he reached for a glass. "The usual?"

"Of course."

As he started making my Long Island Ice Tea he asked, "So how was work?"

"Good. Had meetings with clients mostly, choosing paint colors and flooring. That kind of stuff.

He nodded in acknowledge and slid my drink across to me. "There you go. Just the way you like it."

I took a sip, closing my eyes at the taste and humming in content.

When I opened my eyes back up I found him watching me with darkened eyes.

"So…" He was cut off by a yell from behind him.

"Hey Carlisle we're about out of tequila!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

I nodded and took another sip of my drink. I watched the way his ass moved as he walked toward the other bartender that had yelled. God he was so hot.

When he disappeared toward the back I glanced around. The bar was crowded when I arrived and the number of people had only grown while I'd been sitting here. I waved to a few people I knew before turning my eyes back to behind the bar.

Carlisle had returned and was filling another order. I watched in fascination as he mixed the drinks with barely a glance, something that never ceased to amaze me. I was clumsy as fuck and would have dropped or knocked over every bottle if it was me.

For the rest of the night I sat on my bar stool. I never had to worry about being bothered. Most of the people who came here were regulars and knew I didn't dance at all.

Carlisle would come over when he had time to talk or to fix me a new drink. I enjoyed it, but was happy to just watch him do his job too.

At 12:45 Carlisle made last call and I finished up my third Long Island, sliding the empty glass back across the bar. Unfortunately I pushed it to far and it fell over, shattering when it hit the ground and gaining me the attention of my favorite bartender.

"Fuck, sorry." I said as he walked over.

"Not an issue." He grabbed a broom and quickly swept up the glass. When he finished he put the broom back and said, "I'm going to walk you home tonight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you are my favorite customer and have had one extra drink than normal tonight. What kind of owner and bartender would I be if I didn't make sure you got safely home?"

"Okay." I said. It wasn't like I was going to fucking argue with that logic. Standing up I said, "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick then."

He nodded and moved off to start cleaning up. When I was finished I returned to find half the people gone and the other half getting ready to.

Once the last person walked out the door Carlisle turned to his few employees and said, "You all can go. I'll clean the rest in the morning."

They all said a quick thanks and grabbed their things. Carlisle went to the back to let them out and lock the back door. When he came out he grabbed the tills and said, "I'm going to take these to my office and then we'll go."

"Alright," I said leaning against a table to wait.

He came out a few minutes later and said, "You now I was thinking about something."

"What would that be?"

"That I don't want to take you home yet."

"Really. What else did you have in mind?"

He smirked and walked to the front door, locking it. Oh hell fucking yes if he's thinking what I'm thinking I'm so up for this.

He walked back over to where I was standing and without a word set me on the table behind me, stepping in between my legs. He reached up and gripped the end of my ponytail. "Take it down."

I did what he said and when the tie fell away his hands ran through my hair brushing it back over my shoulder.

Gripping the back of my neck he pulled me closer. Just before his mouth descended on mine he said, "I've wanted to do this all fucking night."

I let out a moan as his tongue brushed against mine, a spark of electricity shooting through me. As we kissed his hands roamed down my body, his thumbs grazing the side of my breast.

I dropped my head back breathing heavily as his hands moved lower to my legs.

He reached the hem of my dress and slid it up over my thighs. "This dress stays on as do the heels, understand?"

I nodded.

When he reached my hips he gripped tightly and pulled my ass forward before dropping to his knees. I felt him hook his fingers in the side of my panties and I lifted my bottom so he could take them off.

His hands moved up to my knees spreading them further apart. He mouth met my inner thigh, placing kisses up to my core.

A deep groan left my throat as his tongue swiped a line between my lower lips. "MMM, so good," He whispered before doing it again.

I propped back on my hands so I could watch. Fuck he looked so good that way.

His tongue reaped havoc against my clit, circling it continually.

His right hand squeezed my knee lightly before he moved it and I felt it at my entrance. He circled his finger around it twice before pushing into me. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out at the intense pleasure.

He slipped another finger in and started a quick thrust, moving his tongue at that same pace. I wasn't going to last long and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"So…so good." I whispered.

He smiled and curled his fingers inside me hitting just the right spot.

"Shit…right there. Fuck, so close."

"Cum for me Bella. I want to taste more of you."

"Oh god!" I cried as his words sent me over the edge. He continued to pump his hand drawing out my orgasm. My arms were threatening to give out so I dropped my back onto the table. When I finished clenching around him he pulled his fingers away. I watched with hooded eyes as he licked them clean.

Fucking hell he was going to kill me with that shit. Pushing myself up I attacked his mouth, tasting myself on him and succeeding in making me want him even more.

When we needed air I said, "My turn."

He smirked and took a step back. Planting a hand on his chest I slid from the table and walked him backwards to the bar.

My fingers quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans. Reaching in I gripped his cock in my hand and stroked it slowly while I used the other hand to push his pants and boxers off his hips.

As they fell to the floor he propped his elbows onto the countertop behind him. Leaning my body forward I kissed along his jaw line and worked my way lower. When I got to his chest I started to drop down the rest of the way when he grabbed my arms. "Wait."

I took a step back and watched in amusement as he ripped his shirt over his head and spread it out as his feet. "You may continue."

"Such a gentleman." I said immediately dropping to my knees. Taking his cock back in my hand I pumped him twice and flicked my tongue across the head.

"Fuck," He hissed.

I smiled slightly before taking all of him I could in my mouth. I moaned around him at the taste. Using my hand on what wouldn't fit I started bobbing my head. My tongue licked around him as I moved from base to tip and my teeth grazed as I took him back in. His hands tangled into my hair, but he let me keep the steady pace I was working.

His groans picked up in sound and I felt him tug on my hair. I pulled my mouth off with a pop and looked up into his eyes.

"Too close. Need to be inside you."

I stood with his help and he moved around behind me. Placing his hand on my back he bent me over. "Hold on to the bar."

I gripped the edge as he pushed my dress up over my ass. His hand ran down one cheek and slipped in-between my legs, spreading my wetness around.

I whimpered as he brushed his fingertips across my clit.

"What do you want baby?"

"You inside me, now."

He removed his hand and in one quick thrust filled me to the brim.

"Holy fuck." I cried out.

He stilled and I wasn't having it. Bucking my hips back against him got him to move. And god did he move.

He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into me. He did it over and over again each one punctuated with a grunt from him and a moan from me.

"Feels so good baby." He muttered.

"Mmmhmm." There wasn't much more I could get out than that.

His thrust became erratic as he continued to pound into me. My knuckles had become white with the grip I had on the bar.

"I'm close baby," He whispered.

"Me too."

His hand snaked in between our bodies, his thumb rubbing against my clit.

A few more thrusts at the same intensity and a pressing of my bundle of nerves sent me falling over that edge of exquisite bliss.

I cried out his name as my walls clamped around him, milking his own orgasm from him, my name falling from his lips as well.

I rested my forehead against my arm and tried to catch my breath as I came down from my high. My legs felt like jelly and I'm sure if he wasn't still holding on to me I would have fallen.

He rested his on head against the small of back and I could hear him sucking in much needed air.

Once I could breath easier I said, "Not that I'm complaining one fucking bit, but this was not part of the fantasy."

He chuckled and slipped from my body. He pulled his pants up and sat up on the stool beside me, pulling me over to stand in front of him and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's your fault. If you wanted to get me home then you really shouldn't have worn this dress, plus this has been a fantasy of mine since we bought the place."

"Oh well in that case, Mr. Cullen, this is one fantasy I'd be happy to make happen again."

He laughed and kissed me lightly on the nose. "Come on, Mrs. Cullen, you can finally take me home."

**XXXXXXX**

**Well?**

**Tomorrow our favorite Teddy Bear doing a little yard work. **


	4. Emmett

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know that. **

**I am so, so, so, so, so fucking sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I tried I really did, but some things came up yesterday and then last night when I was almost done with it my word program crashed and I lost like four pages, since I can't learn to save often. **

**It's the longest one though so I hope that helps to make up for my epic fail on updating and I promise the one you guys voted on with Jasper as a tattoo artist will be up tonight sometime as well. **

**XXXXXXX**

_I need a lawn guy_, I thought staring out across my new front yard. I'd bought the house specifically for the large landscape, but there was no way I wanted to cut it. I also had a lot of overgrown shrubs and bushes that needed to be trimmed down.

Grabbing my cell phone I punched the number 1 speed dial and waited for my best friend, Angela, to answer.

She answered on the second ring, _"Hey Bells."_

"Hey Ang." I said with a smile.

_"How's the house? Get everything unpacked? You know I can help anytime."_

"I know. I'm actually almost done. Just a few more boxes in the bedroom to go."

_"Let me guess all those damn books of yours right?"_

"You know me to well." I said laughing.

Her own laughter met my ears and she asked, _"So if I can't help with the house what can I help with?"_

"Do you know anyone that does yard work? I don't want to have to mow my lawn and I have no clue how to trim a shrub."

_"Seth can do it, you know he won't mind." _

"Are you sure? He'd have to load everything up and unload it."

_"Yea…"_ She trailed off and fell silent.

"Ang?" I asked.

_"Forget what I said Bella. Seth knows nothing about landscaping."_

"Where did that come from?"

_"I just found a card I was going to throw away."_

"Oookay. What does that have to do with what I need?"

_"Because it's a landscaper's card and the owner is all kinds of yummy goodness."_

"You do remember Seth right?" I asked chuckling.

"_Yes, but god Bella if I wasn't married to the most fuckhot man in the world I would so break me a piece off of the second one."_

I cracked up. "I can't believe you just said."

_"Seriously Bella if you saw him you'd know what I was talking about."_

"How did you see him?"

_"He came to the door the other day, giving out his card. His best friend just moved to the neighborhood and he did his lawn. He thought he could drum up some business. I'm telling you Bella you need to call this guy."_

"Okay, I'll call him. Let me grab a pen so I can write the number down." I said walking into the house.

_"Good. I do have a question."_

"Shoot."

_"When he was here he had on a pair of khakis and a polo, but I bet when he does the work he's got jeans or shorts and a t-shirt or no shirt on. So can I just happen to stop by one day while he's there to see if I'm right?"_

"No you dork." I said laughing. "What's the number?"

_"Fine, ruin all my fun."_ She huffed before giving it to me. "_555-4952. His name is Emmett McCarty."_

"Okay. I'll call him now."

_"You do that and trust me you won't be disappointed."_

"Yeah yeah. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay. Bye hon."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and punched in the number. It rang a few times before a woman answered.

_"McCarty Mowers, how may I help you today?"_

"Um yes I need to have my lawn cut and some shrubs and bushes trimmed."

_"Okay, will this be a one time thing or a weekly/bi-weekly service?"_

"A weekly one I guess. I just moved into my home so things are kind of out of whack with the yard right now."

_"No problem. What we do with any new customers is an initial observation meeting. Our owner will come out and look over the property, assess what needs to be done then and afterwards to maintain it, and give you a price."_

"Okay that sounds good."

_"Alright I just need a little information."_ She proceeded to ask for my name, address, phone number, and the best time the owner could stop by.

After giving her my info I made an appointment for Friday at 6 before hanging up.

The next couple of days passed quickly. I went to work and finished my unpacking, getting everything put where it was supposed to be.

On Friday I'm usually able to leave work around 4, but of course the Friday of my appointment we had a staff meeting and I didn't get out of the office until five til 6.

I rushed home, pulling into my driveway at 6:21 and promptly lost all train of thought.

_Oh holy mother of God, Angela was right. I so want to make him my own personal Kitkat bar. _I thought as I stared out my windshield at the man standing in my yard.

He was over 6'5 at least with muscles everywhere. He had brown hair cut so close to his head I'm pretty sure it was buzzed. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but that didn't really matter since whatever color they were bound to just add to the hotness. From here I could see black ink wrapping around his arms from his wrists and disappearing under the sleeves of his polo and reappearing on his neck from the collar. Why in the fuck had Angela not mentioned those? She knew I was a sucker for tattoos.

I watched him smile slightly, giving a little wave and then realized I'd been sitting here gawking at him for the last five minutes. Fuck.

I pushed my door open and instantly hated my boss for allowing casual dress Friday. Why couldn't I have been in a cute little skirt and top instead of the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing? I mentally rolled my eyes at the question. Like someone that fine would want someone like me.

Sighing I slid out of my car and walked forward apologizing, "I'm so sorry. I was late leaving work."

"Not a problem," He said smiling, popping out a pair of motherfucking dimples.

I was going to die a slow painful death and he was going to be the one that killed me.

He was talking again and I shook my head slightly, trying to focus. "….already looked around. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah. It's fine."

He gave me another smile. I swear if he didn't stop doing that I was going to give my neighbors a show.

Trying to get the image of me and him rolling around in my yard out of my head I asked, "So what's the damage?"

"It's not too bad actually. Your grass needs a good mowing, some weed eating, and then the bushes need to be taken care of around your porch and along the driveway. You don't have an ant problem which is a good thing. If you choose to go with us the first visit will be a full cut of the grass, weed eating around the house and driveway. I suggest the bushes be cut down to almost nothing, that way they can be shaped right. That visit will be a hundred. It says here you want a weekly maintenance afterwards and that will be fifty a visit."

"What does the maintenance consist of?"

"Mowing and weed eating. Once the bushes start growing back in they will be added as well, but only every other week."

"Okay that sounds good to me. When will you be able to get to my yard?"

"Actually tomorrow morning at 8 if that's alright and your weekly appointments will be the same."

"8 is fine."

"Good. If you'll just sign here Ms. Swan…'

"Bella." I corrected out of habit.

"I'm sorry."

"You can call me Bella. I hear Ms. Swan to many times during the week at work."

"Right, well Bella if you'll just sign here I'll get out of your way tonight." He held out his clipboard and while I signed he continued. "Tomorrow I will have an extra guy with me, but on the weekly visits it will just be me."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Nope. This visit is no charge so you are good to go." He ripped off a yellow sheet from underneath the paper I signed and handed it over.

Once I took it he held out his hand which I took and felt a strange warmth spread up my arm. I looked up at his face quickly and only then noticed the hazel eyes. He gave me a slight smile before stepping back and clearing his throat.

"Well I think that's all Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you for coming out and fitting me into the schedule."

"My pleasure. You have a good night."

"You too."

He turned and started down my driveway to a jeep I hadn't even noticed before. When he was halfway to it I thought of something and called, "Mr. McCarty?"

He stopped and jerked around. "You can call me Emmett."

"Okay, Emmett." _God that rolls right off the tongue. Emmett. Fuck Bella would you focus stupid._ "When do I pay?"

"Oh, we usually get a check on the day of service or you can call into the office and use a credit card. Since its short notice for tomorrow you can wait until Monday."

"That's okay. I'll pay tomorrow. Can I go ahead and pay for the rest of the month while I'm at it. And then do it monthly from then on."

"Sure. It will be two hundred then."

"Okay. I'll have a check ready to go."

Once again I got that smile and a wave. I waited until he'd driven off before running into the house like a complete idiot. Slamming the front door behind me I leaned against it taking deep breaths. Fucking hell I'd pay two hundred a visit just to be able to see him. I giggled like a dumbass. Fuck I've got to call Angela and then go buy her an awesome present.

The next morning I got up at 7 and took a quick shower, throwing on a better looking pair of jeans than last night and a tank. After braiding my hair I went down to make some coffee.

At 8 on the dot my doorbell rang and I think I may have squealed quietly. _God when did I become such a girl_? Rolling my eyes at myself I went to answer the door.

_Oh holy mother of fuck did he want me to die._

He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts hung low on his hips and a white tank, showing off two full calf tattoos and the ink on his arms.

"Good morning Bella." He said pulling me from my ogling. _Damn him_.

"Good morning." I said back because it really was a good one.

"I was just going to let you know we were here and about to get started. It should take us about four hours or so."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need anything." _Please need something, a hose down or something equally as nice. _

He gave me that smile again before turning to go to work.

For two hours I wandered the house, maybe passing by the windows more than I should have, but I told myself I was just doing it to make sure they weren't destroying my yard. Yeah right like I even believed that shit.

During the third hour I grabbed two bottles of water from my fridge, because I'm nice like that, and went out on the front porch. I didn't see Emmett anywhere, but the other guy, who was cute but way to pretty for my taste was busy cutting the grass. I waited until he noticed me and then held up one of the bottles and set it on the steps.

He waved a thanks and I went back in and headed toward the back door. Pulling it open I stepped out and dropped the water bottle. Emmett was hacking away at my shrubs shirtless. His ink didn't just cover his arms oh no it had to cover most of his chest and I guarantee his back as well. _Fuck me sideways. _

The thud from the bottle hitting the porch caused Emmett's head to come.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um…" I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yep…yeah…I…um…brought you this." I said quickly bending to pick up the accursed bottle.

"Oh thanks." He said setting down the clippers and wiping his hands off on his shorts.

He took the bottle from me and opened it. Putting it to his lips he tipped his head back and poured it down his throat. I watched his Adam's apple bob and fucking whimpered. _Oh god please don't let him have heard that. _

When he'd drank almost all of it he stopped and thankfully didn't act like he heard me. Recapping the bottle he set it on my back steps. That was my cue to go before I did something really stupid, like grabbing it up and licking the edge.

I contained myself though and went back into the house without another word.

Once I had, I ran up to my room and grabbed the first book I saw. I needed something to keep me from going back out there and watching him be all manly. Thankfully I'd chosen well and I was able to lose myself in it until my doorbell rang about 45 minutes later.

As I passed by my hall table I grabbed the check up off it. Opening the door I found…the other guy.

"Hey. Emmett asked me to let you know we were done and that he'll see you next week."

"Oh okay. Thanks…."

"Edward." He supplied.

"Edward. Can you give him this?" I asked holding out the check.

"Will do. You have a good day."

"You too."

He gave a crooked smile and waved before jogging back down to the truck. Shutting the door I let out a disappointed sigh. Now I had to wait a week.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Over the next three months Saturday quickly became my favorite day of the week. Emmett would always show up at precisely 8 and ring my bell, letting me know he was there and then go to work. Around the second hour mark I'd take a bottle of water out to the porch and return to the house, keeping up my silent watching for the first two months.

The last month though my hedges had finally grown enough that they needed to start being trimmed. The first time I didn't even think about him being there. I'd honesty just wanted to enjoy the nice breeze that was blowing so I took a book out to the front porch swing.

I'd been so lost in reading I hadn't heard him come up so when he spoke I'd jumped out of my skin. He'd immediately apologized, but I waved it off as I picked my book back up.

He'd started working, but while doing so he asked what book I was reading. After telling him I died and went to heaven as it started up a conversation. While he trimmed the hedges in front of my porch I found myself telling him about my job as a graphic artist and then he told me how he got started doing what he did. It was nice and I found that not only was he hot but really fucking smart too.

Two weeks later found us the same way. This time we talked about the things we liked, movies, books, music, and other stuff like that. I told him about my dad, mom, Angela, and Seth, but before he could get into his family he was finished for the day and needed to get to his next job.

I was wondering what we would talk about today since it had been another two weeks. I didn't even use the pretense of reading this time, just went out on the front porch.

He smiled when he saw me and giving him one back I sat down on the swing. He finished up along the driveway and was walking toward me when a car pulled into my driveway.

I cocked a brow in confusion because I had no clue who it could be.

My breath caught when a stunning blond girl got out and called for him. He turned with a grin and jogged down to meet her.

My heart hurt when I watched her hand him what appeared to be his lunch and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. I went in the house quickly before I had to see any more and so he wouldn't see the tears that had blurred my vision.

Walking into the kitchen I slumped into a chair, banging my head on the table. Of fucking course he'd have a girlfriend. And for someone like him she just had to be a goddess. I was so stupid to think I had any chance whatsoever. Stupid…stupid….Bella.

I sat there berating myself until the doorbell rang. Not really wanting to answer it I made my way slowly to the door, pulling it open.

"Hey, you okay?" Were his first words.

"Yeah. Why?" I said with a nod.

"You just disappeared. I thought something might be wrong."

"No my phone rang and I had to run in and answer it. I just hung up."

"Oh, well I'm finished."

"I'll see you next week then."

"You sure you're alright?" He asked again, his brow furrowing.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something with work." I waved a hand dismissively and gave a small smile. .

"Okay. I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Emmett."

He took a deep breath but just said, "Bye," and turned to walk off my porch.

I shut the door and leaned against it. I stood there for about five minutes before angrily swiping the tears off my face and going to clean the fuck out of my house.

It was around 7 when I finally finished and all I wanted to do was hop in the shower and wash the dirt and sweat off. Throwing the dirty rag in my hand into the kitchen sink I headed for the stairs. As I was about to walk up them my doorbell rang. Who in the fuck could that be?

Grumbling I walked to the door and pulled it open, my mouth falling open in surprise.

"Emmett?"

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Hey Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Wouldyougotomybestfriend'sweddingwithme?"

"Um…what?" I asked because he'd said it so fast I'd heard nothing.

He smiled sheepishly and spoke slower. "Would you be my date to my best friend's wedding?"

"Um…what?" Yeah I'm really brilliant.

"I know it's a weird place for a first date, but I've wanted to ask you out since our first meeting and I just thought it would be fun. I'd make it up to you on a second date if you wanted one. We could go to the movies and dinner or something else that you wanted to do. And…"

"Emmett stop…." I said cutting off his rambling. I was still stuck on the asking me out at our first meeting thing which confused the shit out of me since he had a girlfriend. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What? No." He said shaking his head quickly. "Why do you think that?"

"Well the blond from earlier. You two kind of looked like you knew each other well."

Who? Rose? She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, but she's gorgeous."

"Yes she is and my best friend, Edward, who's also her fiancé, thinks so as well."

"Oh shit. Sorry, I just assumed."

"It's fine. And now that you know would you be my date to their wedding?"

I thought for about half a second. "Yes."

He let out a breath and grinned wide. "Cool. Well it's two weeks from today. It's at night so its black tie. Do you have time to get a dress?"

"That's plenty of time."

"Great."

"Do you want me to meet you at the venue on the day of?"

"Actually I'd like to pick you up, but since I'm in the wedding I have to be there a few hours early. So if you don't want to wait around while I get pictures and stuff done it would be best if you drove."

"I don't mind waiting."

"Really?"

"I'd like for you to pick me up"

"Okay. I'll talk to Rose and give you a time next week."

"Alright."

"Also the day of the wedding I'm moving all my jobs to Sunday, so I'll still be able to get you that week."

"That's fine."

"Okay. I guess I'd better go. I'll see you later."

I nodded giving him a smile. He returned it and with a wave headed back to his jeep.

Closing the door I looked down and groaned. Fuck he'd seen me like this.

_Yes, but he still asked you out_, my mind said putting me at ease.

Giggling like a school girl I ran up the stairs to finally take my shower.

The two weeks before the wedding passed quickly and before I knew it I was getting ready to go. I'd found a beautiful silk spaghetti strap dress that crisscrossed in the back and had a ring holding up the triangled fabric over my chest. It had a ruched band underneath before flowing down to the floor. It started out, at the top, in a silvery lavender color with a darker purple feather pattern. About two inches above my knee it changed to a medium purple with bigger feathering of the lighter and darker purple. I paired it with silver heels and a clutch.

Once I was dressed I put my hair up in a curly knot at the nape of my neck and did a smoky eye with a pale lip gloss for my makeup.

At 3 my bell rang and opening the door Emmett and I both whispered a quite, "Fuck." He was already dressed in his tux and oh my hell did he just crank up the hotness.

"You look beautiful," He said gaining his wits first.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

He gave me that amazing smile of his and held out his arm. "Shall we."

I smiled in return and slipped my arm through his.

After locking my door we walked down to a black car. As he opened the passenger side door I asked, "Where's your jeep?"

"Oh that's my everyday vehicle, but this is my special occasion car."

"It's nice," I said as I settled into my seat.

"Thank you."

He closed my door and jogged around to his side smiling at me.

The drive to the venue took about thirty minutes and we made small talk, telling about our day and the week before.

Once we arrived Emmett pulled up into valet and came around to help me out. We walked arm in arm to where his best friend and the groomsmen were. He introduced me quickly and while they were very nice I mostly watched in amusement as they cut up and picked on the groom.

When they did everything they needed to do Emmett took me to my seat, apologizing that he had to leave me alone. I told him not to worry and with a smile he disappeared to wait for the wedding to start.

The wedding was beautiful. Rose, in her gown, was even more stunning than I remembered. Every now and then I'd catch Emmett's eye, a smile breaking across my face when I did so.

Afterwards we headed outside to the reception. It was really fun. Emmett and I danced and laughed. His toast was beautiful and made Rose cry.

I even got a chance to talk to her a bit, finding out that she was the one I'd spoken to on the phone the day I called to request Emmett's services. She also let it slip that Emmett had talked non stop about me since that first meeting and it made me all kinds of giddy.

Around 1 in the morning Emmett and I left. The drive back to my place was silent, but in no way uncomfortable.

When we were about five minutes away he spoke. "Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"You're welcome and thank you for asking me. I had a good time. Your friends are really nice."

"They liked you. It's not hard to do though." I smiled and turned my head to the window only to look back when he spoke again. "So is there a chance I can take you out again? I promise it won't be to another wedding."

"I think that can be arranged," I whispered and patted his hand sitting on the gearshift.

Before I could move it to far away he flipped his over and interlaced our fingers.

"Is this okay?"

"More than you know."

We fell back silent, but I was grinning inside. His hand was so warm and felt so good wrapped around mine.

We pulled into my driveway minutes later and neither one of us made a move to get out. I really didn't want the night to be over, but I was afraid it would be to forward to invite him in. Looking over I met his eyes and mentally said fuck it.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or something?"

He let out a breath I didn't know he'd been holding and nodded.

Coming around he helped me out and with clasped hands we walked to my door. Once I got it unlocked I set my things down on the table right inside and slipped off my shoes, sighing in relief and earning a chuckle from Emmett.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. My feet would hurt too if I had to wear those."

"I'm sure they would." I gave a chuckle of my own and started for the kitchen, Emmett following behind me. .

Once there I start going through the motions of fixing a pot of coffee.

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you." I said looking over my shoulder quickly.

It became quite as I got everything taken care of. Turning around to ask what he took in his I found him really close.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Hmmm."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." I said with a small nod.

He took one step forward and brought his hands up to cup my cheeks. Leaning forward slowly he pressed his lips lightly against mine. When I reached up to grip his waist he pressed firmer against my mouth and dragged his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened and let our tongues dance together.

Fuck was he a good kisser, but I wanted more.

I felt his hands slide around the back of my neck. His fingers tried to weave through my hair, but as it was still up he didn't get far. Breaking the kiss he asked, "May I?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he worked the hair tie out and combed through my hair with his hands. I couldn't help the moan that escaped when he massaged my scalp lightly.

He resumed kissing my lips for a moment before making a trail to my ear. "I want you." He said quietly, before moving down to the skin behind it.

Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.

"I want you." I said back just as quietly.

He groaned and kissed across my neck. Never breaking the path he was on I felt my legs sweep out from under me and I was in his arms.

"Bedroom?" He asked returning to kiss my mouth.

"Upstairs." I mumbled. "First door on left."

He moved with a purpose toward and then up the stairs. Afraid he'd trip if we kept kissing I broke away and attached my lips to his neck. I felt him swallow hard and I smiled against his skin.

When we got to my bedroom he kicked the door closed behind him and walked over to the bed, setting me down on my feet at the end.

I watched patiently as he removed his shoes, tux jacket, tie, and shirt. God he was perfection.

When they'd been tossed aside he grabbed my hips and pulled me tight against his body, our mouths meeting in an instant. Snaking my arms up around his shoulders I gripped the back of his neck pulling him closer.

On of his hands left my hip and stroked up my side, finding the zipper of my dress and lowering it. Once it reached the end he moved his hand back to my hip and started sliding my dress upwards, bunching it in hands. When the bottom hem reached my waist he pulled it up and over my head, discarding it to the side with his clothes.

He took a step forward causing me to step back and meet the bed with the back of my knees. He kept moving forward, laying me down and sliding us up to the top. I rested my head back on the pillows as he settled in between my thighs. Keeping his weight on one hand he brought the other up and made a trail from the base of my neck to the edge of my panties. While he slid his hand side to side along the top he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

His fingers hooked into the sides of my underwear. As he pulled them off he kissed down my skin and then back up when they joined everything else on the floor.

I stroked his back a few times before moving my hands around to his chest and sliding them down to the button of his dress pants. Popping it quickly I lowered the zipper as well and reached in, finding him hard and hot. He groaned, bucking against my hand as I gripped around him. God he was huge and I needed him inside me.

"Emmett please?" I whimpered.

"What baby? Tell me what you want?"

"You…inside me…now."

He stared down into my eyes before giving me a deep kiss and climbing off the bed. He pulled his wallet from his pants and removed a condom, laying it on my bedside table. He let his pants drop to the floor as he pushed his boxer briefs off his hips and kicked both away.

Crawling back to hover over me he kissed me again and sat back on his heels. Reaching for the condom he tore it open and quickly rolled it on, tossing the packaging back on the table.

Once he was ready he moved his body over mine and lined himself up my entrance. We kept our gazes locked as he slowly slid in inch by inch. When he was fully encased we both sighed. I was in heaven.

He pulled out and pushed in just as slowly and it felt even better. For a few more thrusts he kept the slow pace, but as the pleasure started to grow he picked up in speed. I brought my knees up and gripped his sides with them, using the leverage to rock my hips and meeting him thrust for thrust.

His lips never left the skin of my neck as he started pumping faster. I was quickly climbing that hill and knew that it wouldn't be much longer before I went careening off it.

"Emmett. I'm so close." I breathed, raking my nails down his back and earning a hiss from him.

Me too baby. Cum with me."

"Harder…Emmett, please."

He sat back on his heels and pulled me up to straddle his lap, thrusting hard back into me. I cried as his grip on my hips became tight and he hit that spot inside of me. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders our mouths came together and with three more quick thrusts we both went freefalling into the abyss. The pleasure sweeping us away.

Our foreheads rested against the other as our breaths came out in quick pants. When we could breath again he moved me off his lap laying me back down on the bed and turning me on my side as he settled next to me.

We watched each other with a slight smile grazing both our faces. One of my hands sat immobile on his waist while one of his drew different unknown patterns on mine. I don't know how long we lay there not talking, but it was peaceful so I didn't mind at all.

He finally pulled me closer tucking me into his chest. He kissed me deeply and then said, "So about that second date."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**A year and a half later…**_

Sunday was my favorite day of the week. After all those were the days I got to watch my fiancé do the yard work at our house and lose myself in the memories of how we got started.

**XXXXXXX**

**Again I'm sorry to make you guys wait. Please let me know what you think. **

**Here's the link to Bella's dress just remember to remove the spaces and change the dots. **

**http:// image(dot)com/ images/store/product/ mageviewer/ zoomRegionRectangle(dot)png**


	5. Jasper 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own we all know that. **

**I know at the beginning of the week I said these one shots would go to Sunday, but I have decided to end them here. I have a busy weekend with my daughter's birthday party and I don't think I'll be able to get the next two out. I will be updating Senior Year sometime tomorrow though for those who read that one. **

**To my wifey apk1980 I will be giving you the pairing that would have been on Saturday soon, just give me a few days. You know what I'm talking about. **

**So saying that here is my final ode and is dedicated to all who voted for Jasper as a tattoo artist. I hope I haven't disappointed you. **

**Enjoy…**

**XXXXXXX**

"You tell her."

"No you tell her."

"You were the one that answered the phone."

"I don't care. You've known her longer."

"By an hour you idiot, just fucking tell her."

"No."

Rolling my eyes I stood from my desk and walked over to the door, jerking it open and scaring the hell out of my two best friends.

"Word of advice. If you're having an argument about me make sure you don't do it right outside my fucking door."

"Oh sorry Bells." Seth said.

"Whatever. What's the problem?"

Seth looked at Sam and then back to me and then again at Sam.

"Damn it Seth just spit it the fuck out."

"He took another one."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right?" I asked anger lacing my voice.

"Irina called, said she was switching to him."

I fucking saw red.

Turning quickly I searched the corners of my office. "Where the hell is my fucking bat?"

"Bella." Sam said in a calming tone, trying to soothe me. To bad for him Seth can't keep his mouth shut.

"It's just Irina."

Whirling around they both took a step back. "Just Irina…just Irina. Two weeks ago it was just Lauren and the week before that it was just Jessica. That's three in the last fucking month. At the rate he's going I'll lose all my clients before I know it."

"You are way too good for that to happen and you know killing him won't solve the problem." Seth said.

"I didn't plan on killing him, breaking his fingers and beating that pretty little face of his in will be enough."

"And that's exactly why the three whores jumped over to him, hoping they'll get a good fuck out of him." Sam said.

"I don't give a shit if he looked like Jackson--hot as fuck--Rathbone. You don't leave your artist for another unless they fuck up, so he had to do something major to get them in his shop which means it is his fault. You two fucking know how hard I've worked to be accepted and to prove that I'm as good as the boys in this profession. Losing one client is one to many, but three is unfuckingforgiveable."

"Yeah but Bells you can't go over there all pissed off or you're going to get arrested."

"It would be worth it."

"And how would you explain to the officer that you needed to call your police chief father to come bail you out?"

"Are you saying neither one of you would bail me out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Seth grinned and answered with his own question. "How could we do that if we're in the same damn cell because you know we go where you go?"

"Good answer." I said grinning back at him.

Sam threw in his two cents then. "Yeah and as much as I love both of you I have plans that include getting laid tonight and I don't want it to be with Butch. So can you just calm down and think about how you won't have to listen to Irina's constant bitching and moaning anymore. Tomorrow if you still want to go over there I'm right behind you."

I looked between the two of them and finally relented albeit reluctantly. "Fine, but if one more leaves I'm fucking him up."

"And we'll each hold an arm." Sam said.

My lips twitched before breaking into a smile. I loved my boys and I had no doubt they would do exactly like he said.

Moving over to my chair I plopped down and said, "You two can go back to what you were doing now. I'm no longer in danger of inflicting bodily harm."

They both chuckled and moved to walk back out to the front of the shop when Seth said, "He does kind of look like Jackson Rathbone if you think about."

"Yeah the blond hair and the eyes. I can see it." Sam agreed.

They both ran out the door as my stapler slammed into the wall beside it. Fucking morons.

Shaking my head at them I spun my chair around and looked over the wall behind me. On it were over a thousand Polaroid pictures. Each one depicted the first time I tattooed a new person. There was everything under the sun up there, tribal, Chinese symbols, butterflies, and flowers--just to name a few. Over half of them had come back for another tattoo and were still my clients. Well minus the three whores.

I fell in love with tattoos at 16 when I got my first one, only being able to do so with help of a fake id my two delinquent best friends got for me. It was a big fuck you to my father and only parent, who'd whether be at work or fishing than home with his daughter. Granted I was 16 and thought that just having one said that even if he never saw it and I made sure at the time he never saw it, getting a small heart on my hip.

When I turned 18 I got my second one right before I started college. My dad was not happy when I came home with the hummingbird on the back of my neck. He was even less happy when he learned that I would be majoring in Visual Arts and my job of choice after graduation was a tattoo artist. He blamed my friends and he was right since they got me into it and had the same dream I did, but it was my life and I had made my choice.

Sophomore year the three of us started looking into becoming apprentices. Sam and Seth found shops right away, but I was turned down left and right. It succeeded in not only pissing me off, but making me more determined as well. I finally found a place about three months after Sam and Seth did with a guy named Aro. I think he was more into looking at my ass than teaching me, but if it meant I got to learn and he didn't fucking touch I was okay.

Aro was a complete dick until he realized I had a natural talent. Once that happened I was his protégée and he taught me all he knew.

I apprenticed there for the rest of college and my graduation present from Aro was a job offer. I worked as a full fledge tattoo artist for three years. The first year was tough, I was constantly bypassed for the male employees, but I wasn't about to give up and by the end of the third year I was making enough money and had enough repeat clients that I decided to open my own shop.

Aro didn't want me to go, but knew it was time so he gave me no problems and wished me luck.

With a little help I'd found the perfect location, not another tattoo parlor in a 15 mile radius, on a street with a lot of foot traffic and surrounded by shops and clubs. All I had to do was mention it to Sam and Seth and they were on board, coming to work with me when I got everything ready. It was not a bad move for any of us. Already having clients of our own and most in the middle of doing larger pieces we started off busy and only continued to grow. Now three years later, Skin Deep, was one of the top shops in the state and we were walking billboard signs for it.

My little heart and humming bird had grown over the years into free advertising for Sam and Seth, the only two I allow to put anything on my body now. From Seth I have a halo and angel wings on one shoulder blade, a devil's pitchfork with a forked tail wrapped around it on the other shoulder, the Winston Churchill quote-'_Without Courage, all other virtues lose their meaning--_on the small of my back, hibiscus flowers that trail up my ribs on both sides, and a barcode with the date we met on my left wrist. From Sam I have a lizard on my foot its tail wrapping around my left ankle, an orchid blossom on my right wrist, two rainforest half sleeve scenes on both arms, a cherry blossom anklet on my right ankle, and the eye of Horus right smack dab in the middle of my back.

Sam and Seth have my ink on them as well as each others. I do their tribal tats and they do everything else.

When people ask about our ink it always brings in more business.

But now all that we've worked for…all that I've worked for is being threatened by the mother fucker down the street.

Jasper Whitlock pissed me off the first time he stepped foot in my shop six months ago. He was all charming southern gentleman at first. I will admit that with his blond curls, blue eyes, his tanned, toned, and inked up body, and perfect feature I thought he was pretty hot. That was until he realized that I wasn't the fucking receptionist. He then turned into an arrogant, cocky asshole and informed me that he was opening his own shop across the street and a few stores down. He also said he looked forward to the day that he put me out of business.

By then it didn't matter that he was a wet dream come to life I was mad and had countered with a not fucking likely and a get the fuck out of my shop. He left with a smirk on his face and my middle finger following him.

When he opened Rorschach, stupidest fucking name ever if you ask me, two months ago I would have bet everything I owned that none of my clients would leave me for him. Granted now I know better and he better pray that no one else does.

With a sigh at that I turned back around and grabbed my cigarettes off the desk. Straightening my short jean skirt and black tank I headed out to the front, finding Seth and Sam cleaning up. We still had another hour before closing and even though none of us had appointments tonight we would be here until then. You never know when you'd get a walk in and we've stayed hours late before gaining new clients.

"Hey guys, I'm going to smoke. Care to join me?"

"I will," Seth said, grabbing his cigarettes out of his jacket.

We walked out to the sidewalk and leaned against the wall.

"So you still mad?" Seth asked after we'd lit up.

"When it comes to him always," I answered scowling down at the shop before looking back to Seth. "But I've decided that I'm not going to let him get to me. If I do then..." I trailed off as I realized that Seth wasn't paying attention to me, but at something over my shoulder.

Turning around I saw a woman walking our way. As she got closer I realized it was my client, Maria. Smiling I greeted her as she made it to us.

"Hey Maria."

"Hey Bella, Seth."

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Well that's why I'm here. I can't make it for my appointment."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to see when I have another slot open?"

"I'm actually going to be really busy at work for a few weeks. Can I call you when I know my schedule more?"

"Sure."

'Okay, thanks. I've got to run, but I'll let you know."

"Alright. Have a good night."

"You too."

She walked away and I turned to Seth. "Bella, I think she was lying."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because she came out of Jasper's shop."

OH hell fucking no. Moving around Seth I called out for Maria.

She turned and I walked down to where she was. "Are you going to him now? Is that why you canceled on me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but he's so hot."

"I don't care. I've done your tattoos for a year now. I'm in the middle of one. Are you going to let him finish it?"

"Yeah. He drew up a new design to go inside what I have so far and I really liked it. I'm so sorry Bella."

"An apology doesn't make it right Maria." I said and turned away from her.

I walked back to Seth, passing him by and jogging across the street. I heard him say Fuck and yell at Sam to lock the door.

He tried to get me to stop but I was done with this shit.

Once I made it to the shop down the street I jerked the door open, finding four people in the front, none of which were the one I was hunting. The two guys I knew were his artists, but the two girls I'd never seen. I assumed they were their girlfriends since they were sitting on their laps, but by the way they were dressed they could have been whores too. They weren't my concern though.

"Where is he?" I growled at the biggest guy.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit. You know exactly who I want."

"He's busy."

"Is he working on a client?" I asked, hearing the door open behind me. The rolling of eyes from the two guys let me know it was Seth and Sam.

"No."

"Then he's not busy. Now be nice and run get him."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to check yourself and stop ordering my boyfriend around." The blond bitch said.

"This doesn't concern you so keep you mouth shut." I hissed.

She stood up in all her hooker glory, but before she could say a word a loud, "ENOUGH!" came from the back. Every one of our heads jerked toward the voice and my eyes narrowed seeing him standing in the doorway there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked his own eyes narrowed at me.

"You know exactly why I'm here."

He smirked and disappeared. He did not just fucking walk away from me.

Muttering obscenities I moved around the desk to follow him, but stopped when a long talloned hand wrapped around my forearm.

"I think you need to leave."

Looking up at the bitch I said, "And I think you need to remove your hand before I break it off." When she didn't right away I said, "Now."

Once again his voice interrupted her comeback. "Damn it Rosie let her go. Bella bring your ass back here so we can deal with this shit."

I jerked my arm free and walked to the back. He turned and walked down a short hallway, disappearing into a room.

When I got inside I slammed the door, closing the short distance between us in a few steps so we were nose to nose, figuratively speaking since he had a good six inches on me. "You are such a fucking bastard. You know the unspoken rule and yet you still take four of my clients."

"I didn't take anybody. They came to me on their own so your anger is a little misplaced."

"Fuck you. You knew damn well they were mine and yet you didn't turn them away so my anger is exactly where it needs to be."

"Maybe if your work had been better you wouldn't have lost them, ever think of that?"

"My work is fucking impeccable."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"Well then maybe you lost them because you're just a complete and utter bitch."

"Fuck you."

"You've already said that." He said stepping forward. I was so close I had to take a step back. It just pissed me off more.

"God I hate you." I seethed and took another step back as he came forward a second time.

"The feeling is entirely fucking mutual." He growled moving again. My back came in contact with the wall by the door and stopping any further movement on my part. He kept coming though until he was pressed against the front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shutting you the fuck up." He said before crashing his lips to mine.

It was an angry and demanding kiss, but so fucking good that I could do nothing but reciprocate. He plunged his tongue into my mouth without permission and I fought for control before winning and pushing back into his.

My hands fisted in his shirt tugging him closer as we continued to go back and forth with our control. His hands landed on my hips, sliding down to the bare skin of legs and back up, dragging my skirt with them. When he had it bunched around my waist he reached up and tugged the front of my top and bra down, freeing my breast.

His mouth left mine and latched onto a harden peak, sucking it deep into his mouth. I groaned out and let my head fall back against the wall as his hands went to my panties. With a quick tug they ripped from my body, increasing the wetness I could already feel pooling there.

His fingers danced across my bundle of nerves before he unexpectedly plunged two fingers inside me, making me cry out loudly from the pleasure it produced. He was relentless in the pumping of his hand in and out of my body. I knew I was moaning loudly, but at the moment I didn't really fucking care.

He moved over to suck in my other nipple and somehow thrust his fingers into me faster, hooking them each time. Bringing his thumb into play he started circling my clit with the same rhythm as his fingers. My body had started to tremble with my coming orgasm. A few seconds later his teeth grazed my nipple as he pushed his fingers in and pressed against my g-spot, sending me in a dizzying spiral of release.

His mouth unlatched from my breast, but he continued to move his hand, drawing out my orgasm. When I finally stopped shaking he pulled his hand away and quickly grabbed a condom from his wallet. While he ripped the packet open I jerked the button of his jeans free and made quick work of the zipper. I didn't even bother pushing them down, just reached a hand in and pulled his cock free of its confines.

He slapped my hands away and rolled the condom down his length. When it was in place he reached around me and gripped my ass, picking me up. My legs locked around his waist as he slammed himself to the hilt.

"Fuck," He growled and stilled.

I bucked my hips and that was all he needed.

Just like with his fingers he was relentless. Each time he pounded into me I felt him hit spots deeper and deeper inside.

"When you cum I want you scream my name. I want you to know who's fucking you." He growled.

"Then you better fuck me harder than you are now." I hissed back.

His hands left my ass and slid up my back, wrapping around my shoulders. His grip was tight and I knew I'd have bruises tomorrow, but the leverage was able to make him do what I said, so I didn't mind at all.

"Yes…" I groaned as he hit that one spot over and over again.

His mouth crushed mine as he picked up speed. My back was hitting the wall, but the small amount of pain just intensified everything else. Without warning he bit down on my bottom lip and my body exploded in a white haze.

"JASPER…." I screamed out as my walls clamped and released around him with the spasms of my orgasm. He continued to slam into me a few more times before roaring out my name as his own release claimed him.

We stayed locked together as we came down and our breathing returned to normal. When it had he pulled out and I dropped my feet to the floor. As he disposed of the condom I straightened my top and skirt, pulling it over my bare ass. I was going home anyway.

He came back to me re-zipped and buttoned.

Fisting my hands in his shirt again I jerked him down to my level.

"This changes nothing. Take another of my clients and I'll be forced to kill you." I said before pressing my mouth hard against his.

Not taking it any further I pushed him away and pulled the door open leaving it that way as I walked out.

Turning the corner I found six people with their mouths hanging opening. Looking at each of them I said, "What? He took my clients. He had to pay me back somehow."

I heard a choked laugh from the back as I passed by the others and with a smile on my face I pushed the front door open and left the shop.

**XXXXXXX**

**Well?**


End file.
